The Blood chronicles
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: A demon needs Angel's blood to rise. Buffy will try to stop that with a little romance. Spike declares his love for her. Set in season 5. Please read and review
1. The gathering

Buffy the vampire slayer  
the blood chronicles  
prologue  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
Buffy and Angel together again in a romance set in season five.  
************************************************************************************************************  
the begining of the end of the scooby gang's adventures   
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
The slayer was chasing an vampire threw the cemetery. She did a leap that took him to the ground.  
  
"mind telling me were your little group is." She said.  
  
He shook his head. "Fine then we do this the hard way." She said.  
  
She did a spin kick that landed her foot to his jaw. He landed on the ground and got right back up charging. She was ready for him as he approached she jumped in the air landing her feet around his neck. As in that slight moment she flipped the vamp on the ground and staked him.  
  
"Fine I'll look for them myself." She said.  
  
"You don't have to look to far." A vamp said emerging from the shadows with two more behind him.  
  
"so what's up you bout it bout it." She said kicking the face. The other two came and picked her up from behind. They tossed her to the closet gravestone crashing it to pieces.  
  
"Ow" she said. She did a bicycle kick to two of them. "I don't see why we have a problem. I heard there is a new big bad in town. Now were is this guy?" she said with her stake in hand.  
  
"Aurelis is the God of ultimate power he will rise from the depth's of hell with the blood of the one with a soul." The vampire said.  
  
"Angel.... This prophecy involves Angel." Buffy said.  
  
She kicked the vampire that was coming from the rear and she staked him in the heart. She turned to face the other two as she did he punched her. She fell to the ground. She did a swoop kick that made him fall and in that moment she staked him.  
  
"So now it is just you and me mind telling me the rest of the prophecy?" She asked.  
  
"you don't understand... the God Aurelis just wants to be free and to take over the earth." He said.  
  
"Good" she said as she staked him.   
  
Magic box  
  
"Look I found out about this prophecy." Buffy said walking into the the store.  
  
"What is new?" Giles asked.  
  
Willow and Xander were reading the prophecy books that they were assigned to read.  
  
"Well since last week when Willy was killed about info about this new big bad anyway I found the killers these four vamps. They said the demon God known as Aurelis needs to rise by the blood of the one with a soul aka Angel." Buffy said as she moved across the room.  
  
"Aurelis is a very powerful demon." Giles said.  
  
"So Buffy can stop him" Willow said.  
  
"I hope." She replied.  
  
"Well this book states that there will need to be a ceremony in which Angel is drained and his blood is fed to a vampire host that will bring the demon to the forefront." Xander said.  
  
"So I think we need to contact him before it is to late." Buffy said picking up the phone.  
  
"Um hello, This is Cordy investigations." Cordelia said.  
  
"Cordelia can I speak to Angel?" Buffy said.  
  
"He does not work here any more he fired us so we made up our own investigations to help the needy. Hence the name." She said.  
  
"That is so third grade.... Were can I contact him at?" Buffy said.  
  
"I just don't give a damn. He does not pay my bills anymore." She said.  
  
"Bye" Buffy said hanging up the phone.  
  
She started to dial another number.   
  
"Hello" Angel said.  
  
"Hey this is Buffy." She said.  
  
"Hey how are you?" He asked.  
  
"Fine and anyway I don't usually call you but this is very serious a prophecy involving you dead to rise some big thing." Buffy said.  
  
"what does this demon need?" Angel asked.  
  
"Your blood" She answered.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Blood chronicles #2  
LoVe KiLlS  
  
Magic box:  
  
Angel entered the magic box. It was close to dawn, so he needed a hide out for the day.  
  
"Hey Angel." Giles said.  
  
"Hello" he said. "Were is Buffy?"   
  
"Back there" Giles said pointing to the training room in the back.  
  
"Thanks" Angel replied.  
  
He made his way to the back of the store were he saw Buffy in black spandex stretching. She quickly did a back flip and kicked Angel in his face knocking him to the ground landing on top of him.  
  
"Angel" She said.  
  
"Hey Buffy" He replied.  
  
"Look sorry...... hey how are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm cool" He said. "You?"  
  
"I'm okay just trying to stay strong." She said gazing at the floor. "I heard you fired your crack staff."  
  
"Yeah I am going through something back home." He said this time looking at the ground. "How is Riley?..... it is not like I care and all."  
  
"Riley he um left me a few weeks back going on a month." She said.  
  
"Sorry" he said.  
  
"Don't be ... everyone knew it was doomed all except me." She said.  
  
"How is Dawn?" he asked.  
  
"She is going through some bad stuff some recent discoveries about herself that really changed our life as a family." She stated.  
  
"So lets get to the point... this demon Aurelis he needs me to free him how when?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know at all except all these feelings I fell for you right now.": she said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Don't do this not now." He said.  
  
"Two minutes in here with me we are all on each other this cant be ....at all." She said.  
  
"I know" he said walking near the door.  
  
"Look you need to stay here I need to go to school." She said leaving out.  
  
Uc sunnydale:  
  
The whole day Buffy was day dreaming about Angel. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water she put some on her face. She then started to cry. "I cant go threw this." She said. It was still during classes she went down the back stair way were no one would go during the day. She then fell to ground on a step and all the tears started to pour out. A janitor came down the stairs.  
  
"Miss... do you need help?" he said.  
  
"No... sorry didn't mean to get in your way." She replied.  
  
She headed through the double doors back to class. It had been fifteen minutes since she had left out of class. She then entered.  
  
"Miss summers you have returned nice to see you again." The teacher said.  
  
"Sorry I ran into a problem." She said.  
  
"No I don't really care what you ran into I just care that you are in my class threw the full time." He screamed.  
  
"Look it was an accident." She said.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me how to run my class." The teacher said.  
  
"Huh... what is your deal." She said.  
  
"Now you want to act all dumb... get out!" he screamed. She got her stuff and headed for the door.  
  
"Like someone wants to be here." She said.  
  
Magic box:  
  
Angel was working out when Buffy entered again.   
  
"Hey" She said.  
  
"Hey to you" He said.  
  
"Look we really need to talk." She said.  
  
"Yeah" He said.  
  
"Over dinner... my mom and Dawn are going out to the gallery... some type of kids night with pokemon." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay around eight?" She asked.  
  
"Sure" She replied.  
  
Buffy's house 7:59:  
  
"Bye mom." She said.  
  
"Bye retard." Dawn said.  
  
"See ya Dawn." She said as they left.  
  
She had then ran into the kitchen were she had taken out some chicken that she got earlier from kfc. She hurried to take it out the box that it came in. she put that and the mashed potatoes on to the two plates and lit the candles and dimmed the lights.  
  
"Hey" She said to him as he entered.  
  
"Hey to you." He said handing her flowers  
  
"Look I know this aint out and in blood but chicken is good right?" she said.  
  
"Yeah" he said smiling.  
  
They sit down to eat.  
  
"This nice.. all we need is a little Barry White playing and you'd be ready to lose it." She said then smiling. " But not your soul." She said.  
  
"I hope not" He said. Then he turned on the radio it was a slow music. They danced and they kissed.  
  
"Whoa" she said pulling away.  
  
The lights then went out.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked.  
  
Then in that instant three demons burst through the windows. They got in fighting stance as the demons rushed for them Buffy quickly jumped over head. She kicked them back out as her and Angel ran out the door.  
  
They attacked them throwing Buffy in to the street. A car almost hit her. Angel was left alone this was it as she ran for him all of the demons disappeared in front of her eyes.  
  
"Angel" she said.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Buffy the vampire slayer  
The blood chronicles #4  
Angel's no more  
  
Buffy stayed on the ground for five minutes as Angel disappeared a few seconds ago. She got up of the ground in tears. She shut the door to the house and began to walk to the magic box. As she made her way the store was just around the corner a vamp jumped out at her.  
  
She was sad and mad so when the vampire saw the expression on her face it ran. Buffy knew she was more powerful. She took out her stake and threw it. In that instance dust erupted . "Loser" she whispered to herself.  
  
Magic box:  
  
She entered the store. Her eyes looked like she was crying for hours but she hasn't. willow ran up to her best friend.  
  
"Buffy what is wrong with you... are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Angel" she replied.  
  
"Angel what happened is he evil again you know Riley hasn't been gone that long." Xander said.  
  
"Angel is away they took him from me....... Again." She said busting into tears.  
  
"How? Why? Who?" Giles replied simply.  
  
"Some demon crew they busted in and took him from me. How do I get him back before they do this ritual thingy?" She asked.  
  
"There is a new book the watchers' council gave me as a watcher again. The book of a thousand secrets and it does make references to the demon god known as Aurelis. He is pure evil." He said opening the book.. "Yes the Lord of hell will drink the blood of the one cursed with a soul. This will happen at the mouth of hell on the night of resurrection when all the beast that were killed arise again to combat the one whom destroyed them. Oh my god Buffy all those demons and vampires you killed will come back. On that day." He said.  
  
"When the hell is it?" She asked.  
  
"Tomorrow" he stated.  
  
"Then we have a lot of things to do before we go in to the battle." She said.  
  
"Me and Tara can do a spell." Willow said.  
  
"That's good we are gonna need all the help we can get. Look I am going to go find Spike." She said.  
  
Spike's crypt:  
  
"Haha Psycho on Passions killer story." Spike said watching his daily episode of passions that he taped earlier but was to drunk to understand.  
  
"Spike" Buffy said entering his crypt.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Look I need your help. You helped me earlier a few weeks back when I asked you to watch my family now I need you in action. This demon Aurelis needs Angel's soul to awaken have you heard of him?" she asked.  
  
"Him? Aurelis is chick a major hottie. I heard that she was coming back a century ago when I killed this priest. Now that bloody bitch is coming back. Damn I am out of here." He said.  
  
"You are gonna help me?" she asked.  
  
"That bloody bitch is evil as hell and stronger than that other bitch Glory do you really want to stay around here and die?" He asked Buffy.  
  
"I did before. Now look are you gonna help me or what." She said.  
  
"Fuck this, bitch" he said leaving out of the crypt.  
  
She ran after him. When he turned around she punched him in the face.  
  
"What was that for?" he said.  
  
"That was for hurting the whole female population we are not bitches. Now men can be bitches to." She said doing a round house to his. When her foot landed back on the ground she tripped knocking herself and Spike to the ground.  
  
They looked into each others eye's. SPIKE KISSED HER. She pushed him.  
  
"What the hell is your trauma?" she asked.  
  
"I love you, from the beginning of this year I think I always have. Do you feel the same?" he asked.  
  
"................................... NO! I never did I despise of you. You are beneath me always has been always will. And in fact don't hate me. I let you live this long please don't turn your back on me." She said.  
  
"You how dare you bitch! I love you please don't do this to me... tell me you love me. Now or I am gone for good." He said.  
  
"I ......... don't.... sorry." She said.  
  
"Angel that bastard Angel he is the only vampire you will ever love. He wasn't here to comfort you when your mother got sick was he that was me only me." Spike said.  
  
"If he was here. Maybe. I don't know. You are a good friend." She said. "Tomorrow is the end of the world are you going to be here or what?"  
  
"No you are going to hell and I am going to enjoy every moment." He said.  
  
"Go to hell, Spike." She said.  
  
"Ladies first" He said.  
  
He pushed pass her and left into the night.  
  
Magic box:  
  
They were all gathered around a table. It was filled with weapons; rocket launchers, crossbows, and swords.  
  
"So we got everything covered." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah this is certainly war" xander added.  
  
"So let me get this straight we fight a bunch of demons." Anya said.  
  
"Not ex-demons....or will Anya become a demon again?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Who killed you before?" Xander asked  
  
Anya only stuttered. "Wha wha wha what." Buffy said.  
  
"Damn it.... It was Giles." She said.  
  
"So let me get this straight if Anya does in fact become demon again she will kill you." Buffy said looking at Giles.  
  
"Anyway back to the major point we will be at battle at sunset." Giles said.  
  
"Angelus" Willow said  
  
"Huh" Buffy said.  
  
"I banished him. It was me he will kill me." Willow said.  
  
They all looked at her. "Don't worry I will protect you." Buffy added.  
  
Buffy's house:  
  
"Hey mom" She said slipping into her mothers room.  
  
"Hey honey" Joyce said.  
  
"look mom, there will be a big battle tomorrow I need you to be safe." She said.  
  
"I will be honey right here at home." She said.  
  
"Why don't you leave." She said.  
  
"Is Dawn going to be needed." Joyce asked.  
  
"No I want you two to be safe promise you will be." Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Okay.... I love you." Joyce said.  
  
"I love you more." Buffy said.  
  
Magic box:  
  
Buffy trained in the training room. She had a sword swinging it around. She was doing some amazing things. Giles then walked in.  
  
"Good work." He said.  
  
"Thanks" she said.  
  
"Look why don't you go home and get some sleep like the others." He said.  
  
She started out the door and then turned back. She ran to Giles. He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I love you Giles." She said.  
  
Before he could answer she hugged him. She knew his answer. She then ran out of the store.  
  
On her way home a black car came out of the alley behind her. It hit her. As her body fell to the ground three guys out and put her in the trunk. They drove off....  
  
To be concluded  



	4. Default Chapter

Buffy the vampire slayer  
The Blood chronicles:  
Soul of innocence   
  
Magic box:   
  
It was bright and early in the morning. The gang was all assembled. They were expecting the La. Gang to be joining them shortly. This could have been their last day alive.  
  
"So guy's are you all ready for big battle tonight?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah it should be so epic. I so hope my hair wont get in the way." Cordelia said entering the Magic box. "So this is your place. Much better than the library. I gotta say you are certainly moving on up."   
  
Wesley went over to shake Giles hand.  
  
"Hello Rupert." He said.  
  
"Hello Wesley. How are you? Wait a minute I don't care so lets get on with tactics." Giles replied.   
  
"So we are going back to Sunnydale high. This is were the ceremony is going to be held. So we go in, get Angel get out no demon." Xander said.  
  
"Yes very well. We have to wait for Buffy." Giles said.  
  
Dawn entered the store.  
  
"Hey all. Um do you know were Buffy is?" She asked.  
  
"No she isn't at home?" Xander asked.  
  
"No she didn't come home. I thought she stayed her to work out or whatever." Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah she was here until three and I told her to get some rest and she went on her very way." Giles said.  
  
"Wait wait Buffy is missing?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah she is oh my god she is missing we need her." Willow started to worry.  
  
Castle:  
  
Buffy started to wake up. When she did she gasped. She was chained up to the wall. And in front of her was a guy in armor.  
  
"Let me go I have to stop the apocalypse." She screamed.  
  
"No you will not until you let us know were the key is." He said.  
  
"The key. Whoa whoa whoa you are one of the knights of Byzantium or something." She said.  
  
"Correct and if I under stand you are the slayer. We know about you and your involvement with the key. Were is it?" the knight asked.  
  
"I don't know." She said.  
  
He came over and slapped her in the face.  
  
"Ow that hurt." She said.  
  
"You are going to die if you don't tell us." The knight said.  
  
Magic box:  
  
Giles had just got off the phone with the council.  
  
"Oh what did they say?" Gunn said. They had all got acquainted a little earlier but it was now four sunset was at six.  
  
"They told me that they do not know what could have happened to Buffy. But they told me new stuff on Aurelis. She is to rise at the time the sunsets. And it will be night until the end comes. She cannot be killed like other demons but banished again." He finished.  
  
"I know what we can do." Anya said jumping out of her seat.  
  
"What the anticipation is killing... Angel." Xander said.  
  
"You guy's remember the troll we can banish this bitch into a crystal into another dimension." She continued.  
  
"Yes that is a great idea." Giles said.  
  
"So we start looking up spells." Willow said grabbing Tara's hand and leading her to the books.  
  
Castle:  
  
"I gotta pee bad." Buffy said.  
  
"Go on your self." The knight said.  
  
"No then I would stink." She said.  
  
"oh ok I will let you out for a second." He said uncuffing her.  
  
As he un-cuffed her feet she kicked him in the face knocking him out. She took the keys and left out of the chamber. She went along the halls she saw a big door. She went to open it. In the room it was filled with knight outfits. She didn't see any she liked but knew she needed one to get out of there. She then set her sights on a outfit that closely resembled Xena's. She laughed and then put it on.  
  
As she made her way out she saluted a few walking out. She looked back at the castle, it was not that far out of town. She then wandered how is she going to get a ride back to town dressed in that get up she is wearing. She saw a cab and called for it. It stopped and she got in.  
  
"Were are you going to?" the cab guy asked.  
  
"To Sunnydale the Magic box." She said.  
  
"Okay that would be twenty dollars." He said.  
  
Magic box:  
  
"I got it the banishing spell." Tara said.  
  
"What is it?" Giles aked.  
  
Then the group burst into sudden laughter. When Buffy walked in.  
  
"What is with the Xena suit?" Xander asked briefly laughing.  
  
"I got held up. The knights of Byzantium kidnapped me when I was on my way home. They want the key." She said.  
  
"Me they want me.... Dead?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah don't worry they wont hurt you. Promise." Buffy said hugging her.  
  
"Ow your breast plate is hurting me." Dawn yelled.  
  
She started to walk into the training room. She then changed into some sweat pants that she kept in there.  
  
"So the end of the world is supposed to be tonight cool. We are going to need a little bit more help. Willow didn't Oz leave you a number to reach him?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"So call him we need all the help we can get in this fight." She said.  
  
She quickly noticed the La. Gang here also. "Hi Buffy you looked nice you know when you entered." Cordelia said. "Do you know were I could get that outfit?"  
  
"You can have it." She replied. "Who are you?" She asked looking at Gunn.  
  
"This is Gunn he works with us." Wesley answered.  
  
"Oh nice to meet you." She said.  
  
"Same here" He said.  
  
"Look we need to get a move on we need Faith." She continued.  
  
"She is in prison." Cordelia replied.  
  
"Oh well we will have to see about that don't ya think." She said.  
  
"Tara and me can do a doubling type spell to make her come here." Willow said.  
  
"Sure do it we have like two hours before sunset." Buffy replied.  
  
"We need to get Aurelis like ten feet near us to do the spell but there needs to be quietness." Tara replied.  
  
"Sure how?" Buffy said.  
  
"I don't know." Tara replied.  
  
"Willow we can lure her to my house. Dorm actually." Willow offered.  
  
"No my house. You guys set up in my room I will bring her their. If and only if Angel is not used. I want him safe and sound." She said.  
  
The two hours had came quickly and the gang had all assembled back at the magic shop for what could be their last meeting.  
  
"Hey look this is how its gonna go down. Willow you and Tara go to my house set up in my room and don't get anything on the bed spread . Xander you me, Gunn,Wesley and Giles go in for the kill. Anya take my family to Xander's house were you guys will stay and watch television. So is that cool with everyone?" She asked.  
  
Everyone either nodded or agreed. This was it.  
  
Sunnydale high or what was left of it:  
  
Buffy lead the crew into what used to be their old high school but that was all behind them. They entered the library.  
  
"So when are they going to come." Xander asked.  
  
"They should be here any second." Buffy said.  
  
Suddenly the door blew off it's hinges. Twenty acolytes entered the room. One had Angel handcuffed he was drowsy. The demon acolytes appeared very strong. They knocked Xander to the ground and hit Gunn. Wesley and Giles shot at the demons which then ambushed them to the ground.  
  
Buffy ran to the one who had Angel. She then was quickly thrown across the room.  
They quickly started to chant. The room lit up with light un-natural light which from the start wigged Buffy. Angel then floated. His body quickly had light took over his body and he disappeared into the hellmouth.  
  
"No!" Buffy said.  
  
Suddenly an earthquake erupted. The whole known as the mouth of hell burst out with blood. Angel's blood. When it hit the ground it took shape. A beautiful woman appeared of all of it. She was normal in a red dress.  
  
"That rocked!" She said wiping her hands off.  
  
"Okay now!" Buffy said.  
  
Suddenly the gang started to fire upon the acolytes. They burst into flames.  
Giles started to chant then throwing an orb onto the ground. Smoke erupted around the group and Aurelis.  
  
Buffy's house:  
  
In the living room the gang all fell to the ground. Aurelis stood up ready to fight.  
Buffy charged for her. And they began to fight.  
  
"Willow now!" Xander said.  
  
Upstairs Willow and Tara started the binding spell.  
  
The front door suddenly burst out toward Buffy. She moved out of the way and it knocked Aurelis to the ground. At the door stood another god; Glory.  
  
"Hey Buffy." Glory said. "Were is my key?"  
  
"Oh hell" She said.  
  
They began to fight as Glory began to evaporate. The spell was working only on Glory. She was gone. Then Aurelis started to evaporate as arrows shot threw the windows. Two hundred nights surrounded the block. And of course Buffy's house they charged up the stairs. They burst into Buffy's room kicking Willow. They started to shake as Tara fell to the ground. As Willow fell unconscious to the ground.   
  
Down stairs the battle was still going on only now Aurelis went out leaving the knights charging out of the house. Buffy picked up which used to be a phone and dialed Xander's house.  
  
"Is Dawn still there?" she asked.  
  
Outside in one of the vans they were listening to the calls tapping the lines. They then were headed to Xander's place.  
  
Buffy then heard a click. She remembered the click when they tapped the line for Riley.  
  
"Guy's lets go. They are headed for Xander's." she said grabbing her coat. "Wait Willow! Tara !"   
  
She sprinted up the stairs. As did the others. That's when they did silence spread across the room. She checked Tara she was dead. Willow was unconscious but alive. They put her in the bed. As Oz entered.  
  
"Willow! Is she okay?" he asked.  
  
"No but she will be stay here with her okay." Buffy said.  
  
Xander's apartment:  
  
Anya and Dawn were playing playstation 2 as the door fell to the ground. the knights took Dawn and left. But two remained to tie up Anya and Joyce. The gang entered. Buffy quickly knocked them out. And un-tied them. The two were crawling across the room to get out the house. As a last attempt one of them shot a bow at Buffy. Joyce took notice before her daughter and jumped in front of the bow. She fell to the ground.  
  
"Mom! Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"For you I did it for you, honey." She said. "I love you aways."   
  
Her eyes closed. Buffy cried she couldn't hold it back she just let it all out. Giles took her in his arms and they cried together. Cordelia patted her on the back with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mom! MOM! MOM! Please don't die please don't go. Don't leave me please don't go. No please don't go." She cried.  
  
Buffy's house:  
  
Wiullow woke up in Oz's arms,  
  
"Tara were is she?" she asked.  
  
"I am sorry, Will . She's gone" he said.  
  
Willow burst into tears she couldn't contain herself.  
  
"Buffy I have to help her. She needs Faith's help." She said.  
  
"No I have a feeling she can do it. Rest get some. I will get you something to drink." Oz offered.  
  
Xander's house:  
  
"I am okay." Buffy lied wiping the tears from her eye's.  
  
"They have Dawn we need to get her back. Do you have any idea were they are taking her?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah let's go" She said. "But let's stop by the shop I need to get something."  
  
Magic box:  
  
Buffy made her way to the back of the store. That's were she got the sword she took from the knights a few weeks ago when she learned about them. The one she threw at someone from the council.  
  
She got it and they headed out.  
  
Castle:  
  
Dawn and Aurelis were chained up in the main room. That is were the lord of the knights were.  
  
"Let us began. We will curse them both back to hell." Zedd aka the lord.  
  
They gathered around them and started to chant a warp appeared in front of them.  
  
Outside they parked the car and Giles was on the phone talking to the council.  
  
"Yes very well then. Thank you." He said. "Listen up. They are going to make a portal to a realm in hell to banish both of them."  
  
"Well you know what we have to do then. Kill them." Buffy said.  
  
"When did you start dealing with the council again?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Oh I did not tell you. I am the watcher again haha." Giles said.  
  
They bust threw the door as this time Cordelia led the way in the Xena garb.  
  
"This is so cool." Cordelia said.  
  
Three guards blocked the door to the main room. That is were screams coming from both Dawn and Aurelis. They came up to Cordelia.  
  
"Did you capture these peasants?" one of the guards asked.  
  
"Yes they were wearing payless so they had to so go." She said. As Buffy stabbed both of them.  
  
"You do realize you just killed humans." Giles said.  
  
"They are not humans they are monsters to me." She said coldly.  
  
"Okay if they looked like monsters to you I will be way over here." Cordelia added.  
  
Buffy then kicked the door down.  
  
"Hello expecting us much?" she said in a valley girl voice.  
  
That instant she charged for Zedd while the gang took on the rest of the knights. Cordelia used a stake to actually knock one of the out of it. While giles released Dawn.  
  
The battle was certainly heated. The swords created sparks. Zedd knocked Buffy's sword out of her hand. But she then did a back flip. And picked it up. She threw it directly to his head sending him falling.  
  
The knights that help the portal open were unconscious but the portal was not going to close until something went threw. Buffy did a super jump landing on the platform were Dawn and Aurelis were. They were still chained cause they didn't bring any weapons. She un-chained Dawn and tossed her down to Giles. She then broke off Auelis's chains and jumping into the portal.  
  
"Noo! Buffy!" Dawn screamed as she saw her sister jump into the portal with the god.  
  
The light from the portal quickly turned bright as Buffy came out dragging some one. It was Angel.  
  
"Thank you" He said.  
  
"Don't mention it." She said.  
  
"Hey am I the only one who thought that all those past demons were supposed to attack us?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh that was misread that happens every other century. So it is a hundred years away." Giles said.  
  
"Oh that's good." Buffy said. "It was a hell of a day."  
  
"I want to see mom! She will be so happy to see me." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh." Buffy said now crying again. "Mom died. These bastards killed her."  
  
Dawn ran into Buffy's arms crying. "No not mom! Were are we going to live?" she asked.  
  
"I am getting payed retro actively so I have more than enough money you all can live with me." Giles said.  
  
"Yeah constant slaying 24-7" Buffy said.  
  
Giles house that night:  
  
Buffy laid in what would be her new room. She fell in a deep sleep.  
  
"Mom is that really you?" she asked seeing her mother in her room.  
  
"Yes I could not go without saying a proper good-bye. I love you so much I cant explain in words. I just want you to know that. Also take care of Dawn she will be tested this was not the end." Joyce said touching her daughters face as the gateway to heaven opened and Joyce walked in. "Good-bye my Daughter."  
  
Buffy woke up in tears. It was a new day and she was going to live it to the extreme.  
  
One week later:  
  
Buffy and Dawn stood over the casket as they threw their roses on to it. They walked away in their black gowns. They got into Giles car and it started to rain....  
  
THE END FOR NOW......  



End file.
